1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a punching apparatus, preferably for punching intermittently moving webs made of synthetic thermoplastics, which apparatus comprises top and bottom tools, which are mounted in a machine frame and at least one of which is connected to a drive for moving said one tool up and down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Punching apparatuses of various kinds are known in different embodiments. But they usually cut like shears so that the cooperating cutting edges of the top and bottom tools do not strike against each other but move one beside the other with a clearance so that the punching cut is effected into an unsupported portion of the material being punched.